1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an post-processing device.
2. Related Art
An post-processing device is known which stacks and arranges sheets of paper, on which images are recorded, on a compile tray, folds a bundle of recording sheets arranged on the compile tray, staples the bundle of recording sheets by a stapler and discharges the bundle of recording sheets onto a stacker tray.